


Poor Sammy

by ambersagen



Series: Supernatural mini fics/drabbles omg why [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Third Wheel Sam, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambersagen/pseuds/ambersagen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like the title says, please feel sorry for Sam. Having to be the third wheel in a big, gay romance is hard, especially when you all live in a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Sammy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dean_Winchester_Likes_Porn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Winchester_Likes_Porn/gifts).



> I don't even know. Again, porn for friends. omg. If anyone cares to tell me to do so I could make this actually a decent read instead of like, two sentences (it's a mini fic ok?) *shame* If anyone has any prompts feel free to comment.  
> 

“Fuck,” Dean hissed, griping the wheel till his knuckles went white in a focused attempt to keep the car on the road. Cas just made a deep, agreeing hum, eyes on Dean’s face as he studied it for a reaction. Dean gave an involuntary jerk forward as the angel’s thumb made another lazy circle around the tip of his cock, the rest of his fingers flexing against Dean’s tightening balls through the cotton fabric of his boxers. As Cas moved forward in the passenger seat, ducking his head down under the wheel Dean did one thing he abhorred. He prayed to God that Sam wouldn't wake up, laying as he was just inches away, all 200 ft of him conked out on the back seat. But when he felt the rough graze of 5 o’clock shadow against his thigh he knew he wouldn't be so lucky. As Cas’ lips closed around his erection he felt the last of his willpower leave his body with the moan that ripped its way up his throat. “Fuck my life,” was his last coherent thought as he flipped the wheel around, bringing his baby to the side of the road as the damned angel sucked him all the way down.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello. I am a lonely person.  
> ambersagen.tumblr.com


End file.
